User blog:StyleMazter/Fan Jericho Profile
Jericho is a DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, available for $4.99 or free to Season Pass owners. He is a former Teen Titan and Deathstroke's son. He is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Jericho was the son of Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke the Terminator. When he was a child, he was held hostage by a terrorist who was after his father. Deathstroke managed to rescue his son, but not before one of the terrorists had started to cut his throat. As a result, he was rendered mute. Later Joey discovered that he can possess any humanoid being and manipulate them like marionettes. Joey approached Teen Titans to help them to defend against his father, and later was offered a full membership. Insurgency Jericho witnessed the death of his fellow Titans who were killed by Superman's forces. When he thought he was about to die, the most unexpected ally came to his aid. Deathstroke saved his son from the Regime and faked his death so Jericho reculantly became a member of the Insurgency, although his strained relationship with his father still remains. Powers and Ablities *Possession *Skilled Martial Artist *Sign Language *Weapon Expert *Enhanced Reaction Speed Intro/Outro Intro: Joey spins his daggers and then turns to face his opponent. Then he juggles them and sheathes them, entering his stance. Outro: Jericho looks into his opponent's eyes and then possesses them. Jericho walks away in his opponent's body and is shown later sitting on a couch in Titans Tower and listening to the music. Gameplay Jericho's gameplay is rushdown-oriented, however, he can set up mines to trap his opponent and use his trait to start a combo. Character Trait Hypnotic Stare: Jericho stares at his opponent, paralyzing them for a moment even during mid-combo. This trait can be blocked or evaded by jumping. Special Moves *Iron Palm - Jericho palm strikes his opponent and knocks them away. The Meter Burn version follows up with a flying kick. *Mine - Jericho sets up a mine which can be detonated by Jericho or when anyone steps on it. The Meter Burn version makes Jericho set up a mine much quicker. *Flip Kick - Jericho performs a backflip kick which can be used as an anti-air. The Meter Burn version has larger range. *Possession - Jericho possesses his opponent and makes them walks towards his position. Often used in conjuction with Mines. The Meter Burn version allows you to control your opponent for a several seconds. *Dagger Toss - Jericho throws a dagger at his opponent. The Meter Burn version makes Jericho throw another dagger upward. Super Move Deep Insight: Jericho grabs his opponent and makes an eye contact with them. They are transported to the victim's psyche, where they injure themselves following Jericho's commands. Then Jericho slashes them with his daggers and throws a pack of grenades at them, making them explode. Both of them then are appear back at the arena. Ending As Superman was finally defeated, Jericho finished his task. However, the passion of battle completely took over his mind, and he started fighting to the death with his opponents. His killing spree turned his allies against him, but he doesn't care. Jericho hopes that one day his ultimate opponent will show up and kill him: his father, Deathstroke. Quotes Since Jericho is no longer mute, he can talk, but he talks only to his friends or family (e.g. Deathstroke of Nightwing) *"Don't be so sure, Vic." Clash with Cyborg. "I can beat you with my eyes closed." *"Ready to give up, Vic?" Clash with Cyborg. "No way, Joey!" *"I have changed, Father." Clash with Deathstroke. "Still the little Joey I know." *"I have no father." Clash with Deathstroke. "Why are you attacking me, son?" *"Let's end this, Slade." Clash with Deathstroke. "Finish me if you can." *"I hate you!" Clash with Deathstroke. "And I do not care." *"Finally we agree upon something." (Insurgency) Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke. "We should fight Superman, not each other. *"I didn't ask for this." (Insurgency) Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke. "If it weren't for me, you'd be dead." *"Is this some kind of test?" (Insurgency) Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke. "You may think so." *"Grant would do the same." (Insurgency) Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke. "I have no doubt." *"Alright then, Dick." Clash with Nightwing (Dick Grayson) "Come on, don't be a girl." *"Couldn't come up with anything better?" Clash with Nightwing (Dick Grayson) "I'm gonna whoop your ass." *"Your face's gonna meet my boot!" Clash with Nightwing (Dick Grayson) "Oh really?" *"Try harder next time." Clash with Nightwing (Dick Grayson) "No guarantees." *"Show me your best." Clash with Raven. "You asked for this." *"Not this time." Clash with Raven. "I will defeat you." *"You're not the Raven I knew." (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Raven. "Things have changed, Jericho." *"I will never join the murderers!" (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Raven. "Join us, and I will let you live." Costumes Default 1357189-jericho.jpg|Default tumblr_ma95icyZr31qjcm3po1_500.jpg|Insurgency Jericho-retro.jpg|Teen Titans Jericho wears a black vest with a blue mesh T-shirt underneath, a golden utility belt, purple pants and black boots. He also wears black bracelets on his wrists. Insurgency Jericho wears a blue and white T-shirt with purple accents, black slightly torn jeans and black boots. He also replaced his black bracelets with golden ones. Teen Titans Jericho's appearance when he was a Teen Titan. He has a long curly hair and wears a red vest with red and golden belt and a white shirt underneath, a blue cape, blue pants and red boots with golden cuffs. Category:Blog posts